The hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis of adult patients with depression shows a pattern characterized by basal hypercortisolism, associated with an attenuated plasma ACTH response to ovine corticotropin- releasing hormone (oCRH). Most likely this hypercortisolism represents a defect at or above the level of the hypothalamus resulting in hypersecretion of CRH. In this study we propose to determine whether the offspring of affectively ill mothers (unipolar and bipolar) show a similar pattern of response to CRH stimulation; we will compare their response to that of offspring of normal control mothers. A standard oCRH stimulation test will be performed by administering a bolus injection of 1 mcg/Kg body weight of ovine CRH at 8 P.M. Plasma levels of ACTH and cortisol will be measured before, during and after oCRH administration.